


Não conforme o plano

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Series: Não aquela que você perdeu [13]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: O plano deles falhou.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not according to plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169387) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade femslashficlets, desafio #036 - consequences (consequências).

O plano deles falhou. Simples assim, dias de planejamento levaram a um fracasso gigantesco, e agora Janet estava… eles nem sabiam onde ela estava. Não deveria ter sido assim, a essa altura, Janet deveria ter recebido asilo e estar a salvo em um quarto no SGC. Ao invés disso, ela foi levada para ser interrogada, e desde aquele momento, Jack estava no telefone tentando consertar a situação.

Sam sempre soube que suas ações teriam consequências, e achou que estava disposta a pagar o preço, mas não esperava que Janet passar o resto da sua vida presa e possivelmente sendo torturada fosse ser uma das consequências. E aquele era um preço que não estava disposta a pagar.

Jack não teve um minuto livre desde que prometeu para ela que iria resolver isso, então Daniel e Teal’c tiveram que ser as testemunhas de sua ameaça. Ela salvou Janet de outra realidade, resgatar ela de um complexo secreto na Terra não era nada em comparação, e ela nem se importava se isso significasse que elas teriam que encontrar um outro planeta para viver, se fosse isso que precisava fazer, então ela poderia viver com as consequências.

Depois de tudo que Janet passou, Sam queria lhe dar a oportunidade de ver sua filha de novo, ou a coisa mais próxima que teria da filha que criou. Mas, qualquer que fosse o preço, Sam iria conseguir Janet de volta, de um jeito ou de outro. Ela só esperava que pudessem fazer isso da maneira certa.


End file.
